A Marauder's Tale
by 8ami
Summary: The Marauder's at Hogwarts. Told from Oc's POV. Some Pairing Lot of Drama and when done its gonna comply with the books....a bit...
1. Train Ride

**I own my character: Andriana Rose, her parents, Jane Rose, Tex McClain, her family, and Kaylu Sen, plus her parents. No one else, sadly that includes the Marauders, Lily, and Severus. I also own My character's homes but not Hogwarts or Hogsmeads...I wish I did but J.K. Rowling owns them.**

Andriana, dressed in jeans and a fitted purple tee, hurriedly said good bye to aunt. Jane was the Mom character in Andriana's life after the age of eight, when her own parents pasted away. Andy told her bye, told her she had everything and was ready to leave her standing on the platform beside the train to Hogwarts. Andriana wanted her aunt to hurry and say good bye herself, she felt as if other students saw her aunt's action they would think she needed her for everything. Even though every other kid's parents were doing the same, it still bugged Andy.

"Bye Jane, I'll send letters." Andriana finally stated after hearing the whistle. She hugged her bye and then nearly ran onto the train dragging her trunk along, glad and terribly sad to leave Jane standing there.

Andriana entered the train near the front, but was two compartments from the end when she finally realized all the compartments were full and she would have to ask someone if she could sit with them. This thought terrified Andy, she was shy and always afraid of people's reactions. Though the worst they can do is say no, Jane used to tell her that, but sometimes no is all she need to doubt herself. Andy would answer after she got older, Jane would laugh. Andriana was considering sitting on her trunk in the hallway the entire trip when a compartment door slide open.

"Hey," A girl with red hair stated, "need a compartment?" She asked much more sure of herself than Andriana. Slowly, Andy nodded, the other girl smiled. "Here, I'll help you with your trunk." She said grabbing one end of the trunk, Andy grabbed the other and together they shoved it onto the rack inside the compartment.

"Thanks." Andy stated smiling, this made the girl smile even bigger, she had the most beautiful green eyes.

"No problem." She chimed. "Your a first year right?" Andy nodded as she hung her bag over her knee. "Cool, so are we." She motioned to the boy sitting across from her, he seemed confident but not nearly like the girl. His hair was unclean and badly kept, he wore old clothes, someone else's at one time for sure. The girl's clothes were new and very colorful.

"My name's Severus Snape." He stated in a common tone, the girl went flushed, probably embarrassed she hadn't introduced herself before.

"Andriana Rose." She smiled a bit and that seemed to ease Severus, for he smiled a bit too.

"I'm Lily Evans." The girl stated, nervous and smiling, this made Andriana giggle and Severus to stifle a laugh. Lily eventually joined in on the laughter.

A few minutes passed and the train set into motion.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Andriana finally had the guts to ask, up in till then the other two where talking and she would just nod along. Severus seemed very pleased by the question.

"I'll be Slytherin without a doubt, Lily will be in it too, right Lily?" He said with more hope than confident. At that moment Andriana really didn't have anything to say, she couldn't think of anything to say to that with out damping his hope, luckily Lily corrected him gently. Andriana knew of the houses from Jane and Slytherin wasn't a very good house unless you were a pureblood, Lily wasn't.

"I'm not so sure about that Sev, I mean don't they only except purebloods?" She asked shyly.

"They'll make an expections for you." He stated.

"I'm not so sure but," Lily seemed desperate to change the topic, "Andy what house do you think you'll be in?" She asked in only a mild hint of deportation. Andy wasn't ready for the question but didn't want to stop from changing the subject.

"Well, I'll probably be Ravenclaw, I don't think I could be a Gryffindor, and nobody in my family has been in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. So probably Ravenclaw." She said smiling a bit. Andriana was smart, and very into books, but rather that was because her mother loved books. She loved puzzles, trying to figure them out was always fun in her mind. She used to race against her neighbor in puzzles and sudokus, she usually won. Her neighbors would eventually get tired of losing at the games and ask if she wanted to play a game that evolved running, she would say yes but she usually didn't like the games.

"Thats cool, Ravenclaw isn't a bad house." Severus stated as the compartment door slide open to show a women with a trolley cart. She appeared to be in her late thirties and seemed very sweet. Almost as sweet as all the candy on her cart.

"Want anything from the trolly, dears?" She asked, regretfully Severus and Andy shook their heads no but Lily went ahead.

"Yeah, you guys want some too, right?" She asked, standing to scan the cart. Severus agreed and went with her, "Don't worry I'll pay." She stated smiling.

"It's fine, I'm alright." Andriana stated, she like Lily and though she would be taking advantage if she did except Lily's kind offer. The two nodded and got about three of everything.

"Here." Severus stated as Lily shoved snacks into her lap.

"What?" Andy said shocked, "But I didn't want anything, remember?" She asked, but couldn't help herself looking through the things in her lap. Severus and Lily laughed.

"Don't worry." Lily said into between laughs, Andriana smiled and opened a chocolate...frog? Oh well, its chocolate, she thought. She gave thanks and Lily shrugged it off. After finishing all their candy, all three stomachs full and upset, Severus stated that we should change into our school uniforms. Lily agreed, they got our robes from the our bags, Andriana taking her own small green tote bag with her, and then left the compartment following Severus and Lily.

As soon as they left the compartment and Andriana saw Severus tense up and two other boys in front of him with grins made for prankster, she knew something was wrong.

"Hey Sev." One of the boys said in a very mocking tone, he had black hair and, Andriana couldn't deny, was good looking. He had dark eyes, that seemed to scan Andriana and Lily before trailing back to Severus. Both boys were already dressed.

"What do you want Black?" Severus snapped, Lily put a hand on his arm to re ensure him, Andriana didn't think it worked. Black shrugged and turned to the other boy. The other boy couldn't take his eyes off Lily, he seemed to have entirely forgotten about Severus, Andriana didn't think she was included in this battle of words. Mainly because she didn't know who any of them were.

"Hey James," That snapped the boy, James, back into the conversation, "why is it, do you think, that these two lovely ladies are hang out with that mess?" He said motioning to me and Lily then Severus. James let a mischievous smile on his quite handsome face, his glasses hide the glint in his brown eyes. Andriana shivered, and before Lily or Severus spoke up, which probably wouldd of brought them into using wands or fist, spoke up.

"Mainly, because he better than you two." She said quickly just rambling something off, it was what she did when she was nervous, "Now Lily, Severus, we need to go change remember? Excuse us boys." Andriana's words came out rushed and she took the lead and pushed herself in between the two, they let her and the other two go with out any more of a fuse, though they both looked like they word of hex her. I don't mind, Andriana told herself though she hoped the two wouldn't hold a grudge.

In the dressing rooms, Andriana finally asked Lily who those boys were.

"Idiots."Was her answer, and Andriana didn't push her any further. Andriana finished getting dressed first, she waited for Lily. Andriana looked in the mirror in front of her above the sink, her amber-copper hair hung to one side in a side ponytail, even in a ponytail it hung to her shoulder blades. Her dark brown eyes hide beneath red-rimmed glasses. She was pale and freckles dotted her skin, she was tall and skinny or petite as her aunt likes to say. What ever the word was, Andriana just though she looked plain. She sighed and swung her bag onto her shoulder, inside was three small books, a dairy, and two journals. She took them everywhere with her, never trusting them out of her sight.

Lily came out, dressed in a black robe, and together the two girls waited outside in the hall for Severus. He soon joined them and all three went back to their compartment.


	2. First Day Gone!

After the train got to Hogwarts and after the boat ride, all the first years stood waiting for a professor. Andriana had spotted Sirius and James a few feet from the three new friends, two boys separated the two groups. The two boys didn't seem to know each other, though the mousy looking one kept close to the other, he had a lot of scars. Andriana felt nervous and sick to her stomach.

Finally a professor came and told us to get into a single line, Andriana got behind Lily, Severus was in front of her. Taking a hesitant glance back, she saw that Sirius and James was right behind her, though they seemed to be talking to the mousy boy behind them. Something told Andriana it wasn't a friendly conversation, but it sure wasn't what she saw before with Severus. The witch lead them into the Great Hall, which just scared Andriana even more, so many people! Her eyes never even touched the magical ceiling, she was so worried about the table full of people.

The professor began to call names, after two or three names, Andriana finally reorganized a name,

"Black, Sirius!"

The Slytherins already had their hands together, preparing to start clapping when he would join their table. Jane had told Andriana about the Blacks, and they were Slytherins. This thing ran in families, it was not, as Jane put it, a matter of getting into your preferred house out of sheer stubbornness and will. Andriana never understood why she said that when discussing the houses and other pureblood families.  
Andromeda, Severus had talked about her, was standing up at the end of the Slytherin table, looking proudly at her cousin. Beside her, sitting down, was a pretentious looking white-blonde boy who had a prefect badge. Looking down the Slytherin table, many of them looked the same, all of them looking rich and certainly not very nice people. Worst of all, a lot of them looked even more closely similar, like a long time ago, all of them had come from the same wizarding family. Sirius was looking nervously at the table, looking as green as their ties, but handsomely so, before the witch placed the hat on his head and waited.  
They were waiting for a long time. Andriana had already noticed that some people took longer to decide upon than others, but after a good thirty seconds had passed, everyone was shifting in their seats uncomfortably. The Sorting Hat's mouth ripped open for a moment, as though about to announce something to the hall, but then it closed it again. The Slytherins were fooled; the white-blonde boy even put his hands together once before realizing that the hat hadn't said anything.  
Silence ensued for several more thoughtful seconds, in which James was muttering under his breath and had his crossed fingers prodding into Andriana's back, and then—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jane was wrong.

Everyone was shocked, and the Slytherins disgusted. Sirius seemed stunned and hazily walked over to the Gryffindor's table, the table only started to clap. Luckily the shock didn't last long, because the witch called out another name. Many names were called after that, that Andriana didn't know.

"Evans, Lily!" The witch called, Andriana crossed her fingers though she didn't know what house to root for, Severus was hoping for Slytherin, but Andriana was sure that wasn't going to happen.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted only after a few moments. Andriana smiled as Lily passed her to take a seat, away from Sirius who was still in a daze. More names she didn't know, though the scared boy was called, Remus Lupin. Andriana liked that name, Remus. After that the mousy boy was called, Peter Pettigrew. Both of them got into Gryffindor. Then,

"Potter, James!" He hoped onto the stool and before the hat was settled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouts, then Andriana's heart skips a beat and her stomach knots for R was next.

"Rose, Andriana!" The witch shouted, slowly she wonder her way up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, it barely stayed above her eyes. _Hmm...what house for you,dear? _The words echoed in her head. Andriana wasn't sure what to say to it. _Not Slytherin or Hufflepuff? _No, not them. _Lets see, your as stubborn as your mother and your aunt, _You knew them? Andriana asked though she knew the sorting hat had always sorted the students, the hat chuckled. _Why yes I did, they sat on this very stool, now lets see...I'm sorry about your parents, dear. Quite strong to deal with their deaths at such a young age. Strong and courgous, _Yeah, right. _Don't think so? But you are. But your smarts and wanting to learn is made for the house your father was in._

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted, Andriana let out a breath and almost ran over to the right table. She looked at Severus and Lily, she looked sad he looked worse. After that Severus was called and within moments in called Slytherin, he triumphantly made his way over to the boy with long blond hair and perfect badge on.

Andriana sat down beside two of the other first years in Ravenclaw. There was six in totally, not counting Andy. Four boys and two girls. One girl was blond and had her long hair down, the other had her dark hair cut short like a boys. They dug into the food, Andriana found herself not hungry at all.

Her thoughts laid on her parents, on Lily and Severus, and the year she was going to have. Her parents had been dead for almost three years now, November 12. She hadn't thought about their school lives here, only Aunt Jane. Though she recalled Jane being two years above her mother and father. Kaylie, her mother had been in Gryffindor with Jane while her father, Tyson, was in Ravenclaw like her. She had always asked about her mother and now felt bad for not taking so much interest in her father, she always listened about him, but she never asked questions like she did about her mother.

Lily was in Gryffindor like her mother and Jane, she thought Lily was deserved to be in such a great house. Though she felt sorry for her, James Potter and Sirius Black was with her. Hopefully they wouldn't bother Lily to much. Andy looked over at their table to see the two boys were stuffing their faces and talking to anyone who would listen, mostly each other. They weren't talking to Lily directly but something made Andy think that any minute now Lily would correct them on their manner, Andriana thought she would do the same...or at least think about it. Though looking around she saw a lot of their manners among the students,

Her gaze landed on a greasy hair boy at the Slytherin table, Severus. She was worried about him, in till she saw him speaking to the blond perfect and two other girls, one blond like the boy though not relative and a black haired girl who looked like she was relative to the blond. All three of them were older and seemed in charge. They also seemed to be having a conversation with Severus not just tauting or referring the rules. Severus looked as if he enjoyed their company even iif Andriana saw his eyes travel to the red head at the Gryffindor table. In all he seemed he'd do fine in Slytherin, Lilly looked happy talking to a blond beside her, even if Potter and Black were there, too.

Andriana looked back to her own table, a lot of people had already formed groups including many of the first years. She began to take food and place it on her plate, though she wasn't hungry, she didn't like the looks she got. She didn't like looks at her direction period.

"What about you?" Andy looked across from her to see a girl with boy cut black hair, she was looking at Andriana with light copper eyes.

"Um,...what was the question?" Andriana asked, she had no idea what the conversation was about. The raven hair girl laughed while explaining, "What's your blood?"

"Oh," Andriana giggled, "I'm a pure blood." That gathered a few stares but any accusation were dismissed after seeing her.

"Cool, so am I!" Cheered the other first year girl, she was blond with her hair went down farther the end of her back. She smiled and Andriana returned it a bit shyly. The raven haired girl smiled too. The boy beside Andriana stated that neither of his parents were able to perform magic and a boy with big blue eyes answered that he was a Muggleborn. Andriana turned from their conversation back to the girls in front of them. They were talking of their parents.

"Well, my dad works at the minstery and my mum stays home with my little brothers." The blond was saying to the other, she nodded as deserts filled the plates instead of main courses. Andriana didn't say anymore and the two girls were eating desert to talk much. A perfect, Michell Bens, lead the first years to the Ravenclaw common room. It was on the seventh floor and you had to answer a question to get in, this worried a few. Inside he showed the girls' their staircase and Hannah Jude, another perfect, took over leading the girls upstairs while Michell lead the boys to their dorms.

"Your three will be sharing this dorm here." Hannah explained opening the first door to the right, "Curfew is at ten on weekdays and eleven on weekends. Don't stay out too late or we'll lose house points and trust me you don't want that." She explained, she then asked if we had any questions, we didn't. She say good night and left for her own dorm three doors down.

As the three took to their beds, the raven haired asked what Andriana's name was. The blond looked shocked at the bluntness of her question. Andriana only laughed.

"Andriana Rose, your's?" Andriana asked.

"Tex McClain." Tex answered eyeing the blond as she began to unpack. She had very nice things, they looked like her parents paid a lot for everything. Andriana saw Tex's cheeks go a little red as she announced she wasn't going to unpack just yet. She said because she was too tired and flopped on to her bed, Andriana thought otherwise and began to unpack herself. Her things weren't as nice as the blond's but they were nice. Her aunt and sent a lot of money on her over the years, but nothing too much.

"Andriana," The blond gathered my attention, "I'm Kaylu Sen." Kaylu introduced, she hadn't finish packing but she gathered her things for a shower and said she'd be out in a bit if either of us wanted to use it next. She disappeared into the bathroom, which stood next to her bed. Tex's and Andriana's bed were across from each other and Kaylu's was facing the door to the room on the far wall the bathroom door on the same wall. It makes a triangle, Andriana thought as she changed quickly into her pj's, she'd take a shower in the morning.

As Andriana laid down to sleep she heard soft breathing from Tex's bed and new she was asleep the water was still running to the shower when her eyes finally shut for sleep.


	3. School Days

Andriana woke the next morning to Tex and Kaylu squealing. They turned to her as soon as they saw she was awake.

"What's your classes?" Kaylu asked why to happy for it to be morning. Andriana leaned over and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and saw a green piece of paper next to her glasses. She grabbed the paper and slipped on her glasses.

"Um...Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Lunch, then Divination. Tomorrow I have Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Lunch, History of Magic and then Defense Against The Dark Arts." Andriana finished reading off the paper and looked up too see her roommates looking over their own class schedule. It was taking a while so Andriana grabbed their green papers and laid it on the bed beside her owns. Tex looked angry but after seeing what she was doing brightened up.

"Wow, you two have almost every class together." Andy said in awe staring at the papers, the two girls exchanged happy grins. Kaylu looked over Andy's shoulder.

"Look, you have Care of Magical Creatures and Divination with us today and tomorrow you have Herbology with us and Defense Against The Dark Arts with Tex." Kaylu rambled off, it was true she would have the two in most of Andriana's classes, she was glad.

"Alright!" Tex grinned, "I can't wait for DADA!" Kaylu looked over at her friend, she looked pumped and ready to go.

"To bad it isn't in till tomorrow." Andriana chimed, this made Tex's face fall and Kaylu to laugh. "Well we better get ready..."Looking at her friends, "...or I better get ready." She corrected, this brightened Tex's mood.

As the three walked down to breakfast, Andriana was looking at her schedule again, she had Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin, Lily and Snape maybe. Care of Magical Creatures was Ravenclaw only and Astronomy she had with Hufflepuff. Divination was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She smiled at that too. The next day she'd have Transfigurations with Slytherins and Hufflepuff and Herbology was Ravenclaw only again. Charms she had Gryffindor and Slytherins and History of Magic was just Slytherins. Defense Against The Dark Arts, or DADA as Tex called it, was with the Gryfindors. She liked her schedule even if Tex and Kaylu wasn't in every class like in their own schedules.

After breakfast, Andriana said good bye to Tex and Kaylu and headed down to the dungeons where the Potion class was, she had asked Hannah where they were. She wondered in and saw the Ravenclaw boy with big blue eyes there along with several Slytherins she didn't know. She sat down at a table away from the others, she suddenly became very nervous and worried. Her worried came even more when she saw that James and Sirius came in along with Peter and Remus from Gryffindor. The two raven haired boys sat behind her while Remus and Peter sat beside them. Andriana could of yelled with joy, but instead went with a smile, as Lily came in.

Lily scanned the room and seeing Andriana went to sit next to her. Andriana noticed that James was staring hopelessly at her and Sirius was actually staring at her, she knew he would hold a grudge from the comment on the train. The look in his eyes was not a friendly one. Andriana's face fell as she turned to Lily who just sat down and was taking out her things.

"I'm so glad we have this class together." Lily smiled, Andriana nodded.

"Can I see your class list?" Andy asked, Lily handed her the green slip of paper. Andriana looked it over and frowned when she saw Lily didn't have Divination with her but was glad when she saw she had her in both, Charms and DADA. "Cool, we have Charms and DADA together, but thats not in till tomorrow." Andriana stated handed Lily back her paper.

"DADA?" Lily questioned giving Andy a strange look. Andriana laughed.

"Oh, sorry. One of my roommates called Defense Against The Dark Arts that and it just kinda stuck." Andriana explained her voice soft, she wondered if she should of copied Tex. Lily looked amused but she was smiling. She opened her mouth but James intervened before her.

"Hey, thats pretty cool! DADA for Defense Against The Dark Arts." James stated, scaring Lily and Andriana, they both jumped causing Sirius, Remus, and Peter all to laugh. The two girls scowled at James, who was smiling trying to hide his laughter.

Lily was about to say something again when the professor, Professor Slughorn, called the class to attention. "Today we're going to go over basic ingredients. All of what we're going over is already on the table, now I'm going to give your assigned seats so I can learn your names." He chuckled like barrel and then started to call out last names in no particular order, Andriana wondered how this arrangement would help anyone learn names.

"Just great." Lily mumbled to her friend, Andriana sighed in agreement. Then Slughorn called James Potter and then Peter Pettigrew next to him, Andriana heard Lily sigh in relief. Lily was then sat next to Eddy Brik, the boy with big blue eyes. Remus was at the next table with a Slytherin girl, neither looked pleased. Sirius Black was then called and then, Andriana Rose. Andriana saw Lily's face fall trying to say she was sorry she had to set with him. Andriana nodded in turn and then took a seat next him at the table that was near the back on the other side of the room. Her seat was adjutant to a window, she was glad about that.

She sat down and Professor Slughorn finished the list, he then looked over the tables and realized he'd forgotten something or that what his mumbles sounded like before he left the classroom, he seemed to have forgotten the class. That said class then burst into conversation.

"Hey," Sirius said only to get Andriana's attention, which worked. She looked over at his grinning face, the one he worn when talking to Severus on the train. "So, you make any new friends? You know since Lily and Snape aren't your your house." He asked hopeful for a reason to tease. Andriana didn't understand, even if she hadn't made any she would of lied to him...did he not see that? Andy let the slip her mind and returned his smile.

"Why, Sirius, its so nice of you to ask, and in fact, I did make some more friends." Sirius' grin faltered but was there back in seconds, "Did you make any more friend?" Andriana's voice was coated, but Sirius wasn't sure if it was sarcasm. Still, he couldn't believe it. This girl, yesterday made one snide comment that James and Sirius was sure a flout. This girl gave every sign of being that quiet nice girl that was so nice it was almost too easy to prank. That was her, he could tell from how she acted yesterday and today from breakfast, this had to be...well he didn't know. Luckily none of this showed on his face, Andriana waited quietly(see!) for his answer.

"Yeah, I did." He said in a tone that ended the conversation. Andriana nodded wondering why she said that, it wasn't like her. She was girl sitting in the back not to be notice, she was nice almost too nice. Actually to nice for her own good, she hated saying no, but...but it came out so quickly when she was talking to him. Maybe because he's going to cause trouble?

Andriana didn't have a lot of time to think as Professor Slughorn came back holding several more containers full of green liquid. He began to set them out, one on every table. He then started to ramble off names of ones, Andriana took notes, she saw several others but Sirius didn't even pick of a pen.

The class was over before Andriana even knew it, Sirius hadn't said a thing since their conversation but rushed out of the classroom after James and Remus with Peter. Andriana gathered her things, said good bye to Lilly and went off to Care of Magical Creatures with Tex and Kaylu. That went by far to quickly with the teacher explaining what the class was about, gave the three roommates time to get to know each other a bit more. Next, was Astronomy with Hufflepuff, such a boring class and with no one to talk to, Andriana was trilled when she was allowed to leave. She walked down to lunch meeting up with Kaylu and Tex as they came of Transfiguration.

"I hated that class." Tex whined as they took their seats. Kaylu nodded half-heartily.

"I like the class not the teacher, she's so strict." Kaylu corrected, Tex only nodded along with Andy. "The class I didn't like was DADA." She stated having Defense Against The Dark Arts earlier, it was one of the few classes the two girls didn't have together. Tex looked horrid.

"Didn't like...DADA?" She questioned in disbelief, Kaylu nodded and Tex stated a rant that could match any teacher's lecture on why DADA was the best class ever, even though she hasn't had it yet, and that Kaylu was put into the wrong house if she thought so. Kaylu started to argue back. Andriana giggled spotting a redhead walking.

"Guys? I'll be back." Andriana stated, they waved her away not really taking in her comment, Andy smiled and walked over to Lily who surprisingly sat next to Potter. Though Lily didn't seem to notice. "Lily." Andriana said sitting next to her friend, she wouldn't admit it but she didn't really know Tex and Kaylu yet, though she didn't didn't know Lily either. Lily was just easier to be friends with.

"Andriana." Lily smiled seeing her. "How was classes for you?" She asked, Andriana sighed.

"Boring, but what can you except?" She answered feeling relaxed, Lily nodded. They two girls then talked about nothing as lunch ended they said bye for the day and left to rejoin other friends or housemates.

In Divination with Tex and Kaylu, oh and then there was Sirius and Remus as well. The teacher, Professor Linch, was rather, well, strange character. She wore highly decorated dark blue dress and white corset. At least thirty neck less hung around her neck, but that was nothing to the many bracelets on her wrists. Oh and when she talked, it sounded forced and hallow. She went over what to the class was going to be about and explained the certain points of Divination, which none of the three girls got. Her voice was so easy to fade away from.  
After that there was a free period before Dinner so Andriana went up to her dorm, Tex came along but Kaylu had other arrangements. Which confused Tex because after all it was the first day still. Andriana couldn't believe it, it had only been a day not even a day yet. Tex began to unpack her things but kept giving Andriana glances as if to dare her say something about the lack or worn looks of things. Andriana barely noticed as she sorted through her own things looking for a bar of chocolate she'd gotten from Lily on the train yesterday. She sat down her bed eating the chocolate watching as Tex finished unpacking.  
They didn't take much then and dinner came and went uneventful as Kaylu didn't tell the two were she had gone and wasn't going to. Kaylu went to sleep as soon as they got to their dorms and Tex began a letter home, Andriana went to take a shower before heading to bed herself.

She woke before the other two and headed for breakfast without them, she was reading she schedule when the two came down.

"Why did you leave so early?" Tex asked, Andriana looked up and right away felt guilty. She shrugged unsure how to answer as Kaylu began a different topic. They once again had to say a quick bye as they went to separate classes, well Andriana did. The other two had Astronomy then. Andriana went to Transfiguration with Eddy Brik and Luke Tye, anther Ravenclaw with Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

The two boys sat next to each other leaving Andriana to sit in the seat behind them as a few Hufflepuffs came in. Just before the bell a group of five Slytherins came in, one being Severus. He spotted Andriana and gave a weary smile she returned it. Severus took the seat next to her as the other four took the remaining seats. They Slytherins seemed to give him a few sorry looks.

"Hey." He stated quietly.

"Hello, Severus." Andriana answered back. The professor came in. She was tall and maybe in her late thirties. She wore glasses and had a very stern look to attire.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor McGonagall and you will address me as such. This class is Transfiguration and if you follow my directions, this difficult class will be come achievable for most of you." She explained passing out sewing needles to everyone. Severus exchanged a look with Andriana. "Today, We'll be turning needles into matchsticks, very simple. Everyone's wand should be out." She called and was was met with a rustle of bags as the first years reached for their wands. Professor McGonagall then taught the spell and told everyone to try.

After what seemed the twentieth time and to Andriana's and Professor McGonagall's amusement the needle had transformed into a matchstick. "Well done, Miss Rose. Ten points to Ravenclaw for doing so." She congratulated as she went bye, Andriana smiled brightly. Severus did too but not for long as the other Slytherins frowned. By the time class had ended Severus had stopped talking to Andriana, though he did send very sorry glances which made Andriana hurt less, still hurt.

After that she had Herbology with Tex and Kaylu which turned out pretty fun as Kaylu kept making remarks about the already hated class of plants. Andriana had to agree, plants were not her thing, neither was it Tex's but she seemed to enjoy it.

Then Charms, which Andriana knew she had with Lily, but didn't get to check if Severus's classes as he had to stop talking to her. She was frowning as she entered the classroom and sat down to an empty seat close to the door.

"Whats the matter?" Andriana turned to Sirius.

"Nothing." She answered not seeing as Lily and Severus walk in talking, the two sat near the front of the class. Luckily before Sirius could sit next to Andriana Luke did, a Ravenclaw boy in her year. He had dark hair and dark skin and was talking to Eddy the first day. Eddy and Markus, other Ravenclaw boys, sat at the table on Eddy's side. They were talking, having gotten on pretty well. Sirius smirked and took the seat behind Andriana and James sat next to him. Remus sat up front at the table next to Lily as Peter took the seat next to James.

The teacher came in, Professor Flitwick a short man or perhaps a dwarf, Andriana wasn't sure. His hair was light and thinning. He taught 'Wingardium Leviosa ' a levitation spell on a feather, which only Lily, Markus, and Remus got. James' feather almost levitated but instead exploded causing Sirius' to do so as well. Serevus started laughing at them and somehow managed his own feather to fly across the room, without his control, aiming for student's heads. It managed to hit three other Slytherins, Peter, James, and Luke before Professor Flitwick was able to capture it.

Professor Flitwick was chuckling as her let the class out. After that Andriana was glad to go to an easy going lunch and History of Magic, calm and under control. Then Defense Against The Dark Arts happened.

Andriana sat with Tex, who was nearly jumping out of her seat. Lily sat with a blond in Gryffindor, Andriana had seen the two talking before. Remus and James, Luckily Sirius wasn't in the class, sat behind Lilt and the blond.

Professor Brik, Eddy Brik's father and Ravenclaw's head of house, was young for having an eleven year old son. His face was stern like Professor McGonagall, but he had these big blue eyes but they were cold unlike Eddy's. He ran his class like his eyes. "Today, we'll learn a basic spell; 'Expelliarmus', a very simple spell even for first years." He said in a very important voice that seemed fake, but something told Andriana it was his normal tone of voice.

We got into pairs, mainly everyone just stayed with people at their tables, and practiced the spell on each other, Professor Brik said it was easier to learn the spells by preforming them, one good thing about the cold man. Andriana got the hand of the spell after a few tries as did Remus and James, Tex was getting frustrating and shot a spell at Andriana and instead of disarming the girl it sent her backwards into Remus Lupin. The two fell to the ground quiet hard, Tex right away started to ramble off sorries as a few students started to laugh. Professor Brik came over as Lily and James helped to two help.

"You two alright?" Professor Brik asked as the two got to their feet.

"Yes, Professor, I'm fine. Are you?" Remus asked politely turning to Andriana, who was holding her head in her left hand.

"I...I think s..think not, actually." She stumbled over honestly, "I think I need to sit down." The professor nodded and lead her to a chair. He then directed Remus to sit as well. Tex was still repeating 'Sorry.' and 'Are you alright?' Andriana would reply quickly as she felt very light headed.

"Miss McClain and Mister Potter looks like you two are parters now, let these two rest." Professor Brik ordered, James didn't look happy with this, after all Tex was the one you shot the spell. The two wondered back to their spots to restart practice.

Andriana lowered her hand from her hand and looked over at the boy sitting next to her. He was rubbing his right elbow unconsciously and watching James and Tex. His light brown hair moved slightly with his unconscious movement.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Andriana asked him. He looked startled at her and removed his hand from his elbow and sat it in his lap. He nodded then thinking better of it answered,

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" He said with a very polite manner to his voice.

"Yeah." Andriana said nodding as Tex came over holding two wands.

"Look! I did it without hurting him!" She explained happily, Andriana smiled at her friend.

"Thats great," Tex smiled at her complement. "but I think you should give Potter back his wand." Tex flushed.

"Oh," She breathed and turned to face James, he was red with angry. "Here." She said returning his wand to him. The then went back to disarming each other, which didn't last long as class ended.

Andriana said goodbye to Remus and after having a quick word with Lily and Serevus said bye to them and rejoined Tex and the two went to dinner were they met up with Kaylu. She was quickly informed of the class's incidental, which she found extremely funny. After dinner, the three Ravenclaw girls went up to their dorms, where Tex and Kaylu started discussing something that happened in one of the class they shared. Andriana was invited to the conversation but decided she should write home.

She missed her aunt. She took out one of her journals and carefully ripped a page out. The page was decorated and she thought her aunt would like the fact that she used a journal page rather than parchment, Jane knew how much the journals meant to her.

_Dear Aunt Jane,_

_It's only been two day plus the train ride so I though I fill you in. Plus I already miss you. I'm in Ravenclaw like Dad, and share my dorm with Tex McClain and Kaylu Sen, they're real nice. You'd like them._

_Tex is very hyper and seems like a wild child, she seems to like the classes that at her worst, like DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts). She's really good with plants but wasn't found of Herbology. Kaylu hated that class and wasn't that good at it either. I think he killed a plant that was suppose to be able to survive anything. Tex has real short black hair while Kaylu has long blond hair, they seem to be opposites in everything._

_On the train I met a girl, Lily Evens, and a boy by the name of Severus Snape. There real cool too, though Severus did get sorted into Slythering. He's nice though and not annoying like Sirius Black, who is in Gryffindor. A Black in Gryffindor! I think the sorting hat missed something._

_Most of my classes we've already started learning. Which is great. Read and Reply please._

_Your Niece,_

_ Andriana._

Andriana sighed folded the letter she left the dorm to go to the owlary. She was surpised to see the light brown hair of Remus. Andriana decided to try and be not-shy? Well she didn't know the would but was going to try and over come her fear of people. Why now? Mainly because if she failed only her and Remus Lupin would know.

"Hey." Andriana said, he jumped to face her, "Sorry." He was relieved to see her or maybe it was that it was just her.

"No, it's alright. Just though I was up here alone." He explained. Andriana nodded as she found her owl, Ranger, a plain barn owl. She tied her letter to his leg, "Are you writing home, too?" She asked, he nodded but seeing she was looking at the ribbon she was tying voiced his answer. "Yes, telling them the basics of how its going."

"How is it going?" She asked sending her owl out. He was surprised by the question, but so was she. He smiled lightly.

"Fine. I suppose, and you?" He said as they walked out of the and back into the main building.

"Better that I suspect." She said truthfully. "Well, night Lupin." She said as they came to were they had to split.

"Night, Rose." He said and left towards he Gryffindor's tower. Andriana went to the Ravenclaw's and found herself back up in her dorm, Tex asleep and Kaylu changing. Andriana got ready for bed as well.


End file.
